Ben va dans un bar
by princessed
Summary: Comme le titre l'indique. Contient des spoilers.


Synopsis : Comme le titre l'indique.

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Marvel Comics. Je ne tire aucun profit de cette fic, alors pas de procès, s'il vous plait.

_Ben va dans un bar._

C'était la deuxième fois que Ben Grimm venait prendre un verre dans ce bar depuis qu'il était devenu La Chose. Il considérait cet endroit comme un refuge en cas de grosse déprime : en effet, les bières était bonnes et le barman, très cool. C'était même l'une des rares personnes à l'avoir toujours traité comme un être humain, même après sa douloureuse métamorphose. Un peu de respect, ça ne pouvait pas faire de mal.

Ben alla donc s'installer au bar et son ami lui servit la même chose que d'habitude. L'ancien pilote s'efforça d'ignorer les regards fixes des clients ainsi que les murmures gênants. Il vit que le barman était sur le point d'interpeller les gens pour leur parler de ses exploits héroïques, et il lui fit signe de rester muet. Ça partait peut-être d'une bonne intention mais il n'avait aucune envie d'attirer davantage l'attention sur lui.

C'est alors qu'une très jeune fille se leva et se planta devant lui, visiblement gênée.

- Monsieur, s'il vous plait… murmura-t-elle en se balançant d'une jambe sur l'autre.

- Ouais, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? lança-t-il en prenant l'air intimidant.

- Je vous ai vu aux infos. Vous êtes le monsieur qui a sauvé tous ces gens sur le pont, c'est ça ? Je… j'aime beaucoup ce que vous faites. Je pourrais avoir un autographe ?

Elle avait rougi comme une tomate en prononçant ces dernières paroles et Ben se sentit horriblement gêné. Un _autographe_ ? C'était les chanteurs et les vedettes de cinéma qui signaient des autographes ! Lui-même était Ben Grimm, un type normal qui faisait son boulot sérieusement ! Comment pouvait-on lui demander des autographes ?

- T'es pas un peu jeune pour aller dans un bar ? demanda-t-il en prenant l'air intimidant.

- Je… mes copines et moi, on ne prend que du soda ! bredouilla la demoiselle en regardant le bout de ses chaussures. En voyant cela, Ben se radoucit et prit la feuille de papier et le stylo qu'on lui tendait. Malheureusement, le stylo s'écrasa entre ses doigts.

- Zut ! Désolé ! gronda-t-il tandis que le barman lui tendait un autre stylo.

- Oh, c'est pas grave, c'est juste un stylo, bafouilla la demoiselle tandis que Ben parvenait à grand-peine à inscrire ses initiales, BG, sur le morceau de papier. Il le lui tendit et la fille le remercia et alla se rasseoir avec ses copines en pouffant de rire comme une imbécile.

- T'as du succès, dis-donc, plaisanta le barman.

Ben prit une gorgée de bière au lieu de répondre. Si Johnny avait été là, il aurait sans doute dragué effrontément la fille ainsi que toutes ses copines après s'être assuré qu'elles étaient majeures (même les coureurs de jupons comme lui peuvent avoir des principes). Ensuite, il les aurait entraînées en boîte et la soirée se serait terminée vers quatre heures du matin, dans son lit ou dans celui d'une autre. Ben se félicita de n'être pas comme Johnny. Même s'il avait été aussi beau que lui, il n'aurait jamais voulu draguer deux ou trois bimbos différentes toutes les nuits. Il préférait de beaucoup tisser des liens solides avec une femme qui ait du cœur, comme Debbie...

Non, Debbie l'avait rejeté au moment où il avait eu le plus besoin d'elle. Elle l'avait largué devant des dizaines de gens, sans même dire un mot ni lui laisser une chance. Cette rupture lui avait fait horriblement mal et même s'il s'était répété cent fois qu'une femme qui vous rejette n'est pas faite pour vous, son estime de soi en avait pris un coup. Ces derniers temps, il n'avait pu compter que sur ses trois amis pour lui remonter le moral : Reed l'avait gentiment accompagné pour aller signer les papiers du divorce, Johnny lui avait proposé de faire la tournée des boîtes de nuit avec lui pour « se trouver des poules » et Sue l'avait pris à part et lui avait déclaré que si Debbie ne voulait pas de lui, c'était qu'elle était incapable de voir la personne merveilleuse qu'il était. Et ça lui avait fait chaud au cœur.

D'ailleurs, Ben soupçonnait Susan de faire davantage pour lui. Elle laissait traîner dans la salle de bains des magazines féminins dont l'un portait en première page le titre : « rupture, comment rebondir ? » Ben avait eu du mal à lire le magazine en question à cause de ses nouveaux doigts mais une liste de trois conseils avait attiré son attention. 1) Prendre le temps de pleurer. 2) Faire la liste de tout ce qui vous pesait dans cette relation. 3) Faire au moins trois projets.

L'ancien pilote avait déjà beaucoup pleuré, en cachette évidemment. Tout en sirotant sa bière au comptoir, il pensa qu'il était temps de penser à ce qui lui avait pesé dans leur relation. Tiens, elle monopolisait la télé le mardi soir pour regarder une émission débile, même quand il aurait préféré faire autre chose avec elle. Elle protestait aussi quand il lui parlait d'avoir des enfants. Elle disait que ça lui ferait perdre sa ligne et il répondait qu'il l'aimerait toujours, même si elle pesait cent kilos ou si elle perdait ses cheveux. Et elle répondait qu'elle aussi l'aimerait toujours, quoi qu'il arrive…

Bon sang, mais quelle hypocrite ! Peut-être bien que Susan avait raison quand elle disait qu'il était trop bien pour elle. Voyons, que pouvait-il encore ajouter à cette liste…

- Ben, ça va ?

Ben tressaillit et réalisa que le barman lui parlait.

- Euh… oui, ça va, répondit-il.

- Alicia prépare une exposition. Ça te dirait de visiter ?

Alicia ? Le nom disait vaguement quelque chose à Ben mais il n'arrivait pas à s'en souvenir précisément. En voyant son ami faire la grimace, le barman sourit :

- Vous vous êtes déjà croisés ici. Noire, mignonne, aveugle… tu vois qui c'est ?

- Ah, oui… gentille.

- Elle essaie de faire carrière comme sculpteur et moi, je lui fais de la pub. Tiens.

Et le barman lui tendit un carton portant l'adresse et les horaires de l'exposition. Ben réfléchit. La fille s'était montrée sympa avec lui et le fait de sortir un peu lui changerait les idées.

Quand il quitta le bar ce soir-là, Ben avait choisi un de ses trois nouveaux projets : il allait se rendre à cette exposition et revoir Alicia Masters. Même s'il n'était pas encore prêt à oublier Debbie, ça ferait au moins quelque chose de nouveau dans sa vie.

_Note de l'auteure: je sais que c'est assez inutile comme texte... tant pis!_


End file.
